oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Yeongi Twyla
"We're going to kill her.. I'm not letting you die or anyone down again." ~Yeongi to Veera during the games. Yeongi Twyla was the male tribute from District 8 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. He was very active, much to the dismay of his peers, and he seemingly went out of his way to aggravate and annoy the other tributes. Biography Early Life Yeongi Twyla was born somewhere in District 8 to a chaotic family. From an early age Yeongi suffered mentally and physically from having a spiteful father, an angry mother and hateful siblings looming over his shoulders. He was always pinned down for being quite unique, picked out of the crowd by his father, often punished for the smallest of things even if they were never mentioned again. Twyla spent most of his time alone, hidden from away from the others in an attempt to avoid contact or anymore punishment brought onto himself until one fateful night he decided to sneak out at night, this is where he met his first and soon to be best friend, Veera Kammana. At last Twyla met someone he could relate to and feel comfortable around. He's spent the rest of his years with his closest friend, whom he decided he would possibly die for in what seemed to be the best times of his life with her. 99th Hunger Games Yeongi was one of the most active tributes in the 99th Hunger games, spending as much time as he could observing and arguably harassing his fellow tributes, on a few occasions causing heated arguments and even a physical altercation. However, he showed a completely different side of himself with his district partner Veera Kammana, typically seen teasing her playfully and being gentle with her. His arrogant and rude behavior served to make his district many enemies, even leading to certain careers targeting the Eights over others. Training Yeongi did the usual training routines along with other tributes, however, he often complained he did not have a Guando, a somewhat unusual choice of weapon for a tribute. He did end up receiving one, and from there practiced with it in the training center. Like his district partner Veera, he displayed above verage skill to the Gamemakers, earning him an overall score of seven. Interviews He displayed much of the bombastic personality in his interviews, causing a lot of laughter and jeers from both the audience and Darion. He overall did well in his Interview. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Yeongi, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 12 Female, Megan, and to the right of the District 4 Male, Elliot. Upon the commencing of the games, Yeongi didn't waste any time, he took off the minute the game began, bolting in the opposite direction of the cornucopia, crossing some of the pedestals to reach Veera, his partner, who was already entering the forest area. Along the way, Yeongi managed to throw the girl from District 2, Emerald, into a crate and proceeded to take her knife after using it to stab her in the skull, killing her. Yeongi, was spotted by the male tribute from District 4, Elliot, who chased Yeongi into the treeline where Veera was. Yeongi was able to knock Elliots weapon out of his hand, and grab him, propping him up by a tree, allowing his partner to smash his head in with a rock. Yeongi ran with Veera, about a kilometer from the cornucopia, Yeongi spotted the Boy from District 2, Slayte, and immediately went in a different angle to avoid bumping into him. Yeongi didn't waste any time, telling Veera that they needed to find shelter as soon as possible. He wanted to go back to the cornucopia later, to see what was left, but he didn't know that the capitol would remove all leftover items at the cornucopia if they weren't taken during the initial bloodbath and Day 1. Yeongi originally thought that making a burrow would be a good idea, and just as he finished making the burrow after quite some time, Veera said that they needed to be less open, and Yeongi agreed that they should move on. He covered the hole with twigs and snow, making the first trap of many that the two would utilize. Yeongi took Veera to the mountains, where they began climbing to a higher level of the ground. Yeongi helped Veera find rocks to start a fire, which they were successful with. The two ran to find a cave. They finally found one, securing that it had several exits. They stayed up all night, looking for more tools. Day 2 On day 2, Yeongi and Veera caught up on sleep in their cave, from which the District 11 Male, Willson stumbled into, around late afternoon. Yeongi had every intention of murdering Willson at the beginning, giving the knife he stole from Emerald to Veera, to use on Willson. Yeongi was shocked by Willsons words about his mother and didn't say much about almost letting his partner kill him. Yeongi proceeded to help Willson up, his personality completely switching from the dangerous boy he was earlier, to a brotherly figure, ruffling Willsons hair. After Willson left, Yeongi went back to business, working out food sources with Veera. Day 3 This day consisted much of the same work from Day 2, the two tributes worked through the night planning and strategizing. They slept through most of Day 3. Day 4 On day 4, Yeongi continued to sleep through the day, missing the cannon of one of his fallen enemies, as Veera took watch, making makeshift weapons as Yeongi slept. By the nightfall, the photo of the District 2 Male, Slayte, was shown in the sky, and he missed it as well. He woke up to Veera, who told him of Slaytes death, Yeongi was rather surprised at the news, but the grim thought of the fact that it was them, the career tributes, and the boy from 11, boggled their minds. Time was running out, so they agreed that they would begin setting traps the next day. Days 5 - 6 - 7 On day 5, They slept through most of the morning and midday, and as Day 6 began to creep up, Yeongi and Veera had a quick talk about their traps idea, and ultimately realized that either one or none of them would escape the arena alive. Yeongi grew upset when Veera mentioned dying before Yeongi. Yeongi woke up after Veera awoke him. The two spotted Willson who had entered the cave, telling them that he knew where the career tributes were. Yeongi agreed after Veera accepted Willsons alliance, with the objective of killing the careers in exchange for water. Yeongi began planning with both Veera and Willson on how they'd kill the careers. Yeongi agreed that they would need to kill off Crystallia, the District 1 Female, who was the joint strongest of the remaining careers, now that Slayte was dead, with her bow and acrobatic skills, she posed a threat to their plan. They planned through the night, into Day 7, and they agreed that they should trap her, specifically using Yeongi and Veeras method that they learned in District 8. When Willson mentioned killing Slayte, Yeongi grew silent, along with Veera. Yeongi proceeded to touch Willsons forehead, believing him to be sick or something. Yeongi recommended that Willson should lead Crystallia somewhere away from her allies, to a trap in the mountains. Willson left to track down Crystallia, and Yeongi went with Veera to the mountains, where they would run into Willson with Crystallia once he had lured her. The two ran into the area, being too late, as Willson lay dead on in the clearing atop the small mountain, his throat slit open, with an arrow in his head. Yeongi grew very distressed and upset at the sight of the dead, young, 12-year-old boy. Yeongi told Veera that they should go to the woods, which the began headed to, through the night, into Day 8. Day 8 | Finale They traveled through the arena, into the woods, and as they walked, Yeongi had realized, what he was smart enough to see, that most of the tributes could not. Crystallia was always the one to kill, she took in plenty of sponsors, had a plethora of allies, and had a very specific grudge against him and Veera. He vowed to kill Crystallia, making it sound like he wanted Veera to win. They ran back to the caves, but it was no use, the icy winds of the incoming storm pushed them into the center of the arena, where the finale would take place. Yeongi barely had any time to react, when Crystallia spotted him, and fired an arrow into his chest, but thankfully, with little force, allowing him to throw a knife at Crystallia, cutting her thigh. He charged, knocking her down, she was able to hit him in the chest with a rock, but he punched her in the gut, making her convulse. He was kicked back by her and went to lunge down and kill her, but she reached up at the last minute and shoved an arrow into his heart. He took a deep breath before crying out a phrase, and falling to the ground, dying moments later. He placed 5th out of the 24 tributes. He and his district partner being the longest living full district in the games. Victims * 'District 2 Female '- He threw her into a crate, and took her knife, pulling her up by wrapping her in his arms, and slamming the blade of the knife into her head. Popularity * Yeongi started out as a rather disliked tribute, due to the personality he displayed in public being a bit hard to swallow.. He became liked by the end of the games, for making it to the finale and playing overall, really well.